espionage_warsfandomcom-20200214-history
Vice Union
Overview The Vice Union, at one point known as the Mordian Reich, is a paramilitary organization with unknown goals. Vice Union was responsible for the Hanover and Odessa crises Formation The Vice Union, developed from a union of terror and power hungry ideals. Claiming to be wanting to change the world into one nation, and created by a man named Rick Vice. He named it the Vice Union, after himself. The Vice Union grew larger and was initially one of the Four Horsemen Alliance, which mainly consisted of Children of God, The Tbonian People's Republic of Tbonia, Towerlight, and the Vice Union. Heresy and War After some time, the Union spread heresy and betrayal within the alliance and broke off, creating a huge conflict that dragged many nations, factions, and organizations into an all-out war. After many weeks of fighting in the state of Ukraine, a Towerlight branch of special operators was dropped into Ukraine by air, clear a path for an armoured company heading straight for the city of Odessa. Even though the Union had little armour to compete with, they had a strong air force. Building barricades in the streets of Odessa, stopping many of the tanks dead in their tracks - making them sitting ducks in a kill zone - as the choppers strafed them down one by one.However, despite Towerlight losing most - if not all - of their armour support in Odessa, they managed to reach the City hall of Odessa. With a full-on charge, they managed to take out the defenses, but the Union garrison commander feared his leader, and would rather end himself in a devastating explosion from a dirty bomb, hidden in the city hall. The explosion decimated most of the armed forces in the area - Union and Towerlight alike. Some time later, a video was released from the Union leader, Rick Vice. In the video, he seemingly regretted most of his actions, and appeare wounded as his soldiers ran back and forth from gunfire. He was not heard from since, but his second in command, Obest Kåre Fossdall survived and escaped with what forces they had left. ' ' The Mordian Reich Some time later Fossdall re-organized the Union, giving it a new name: The Mordian Reich. Shortly after, the newly-christened Reich invaded Ukraine again. By this point, Tbonia was fed up - with the constant battles and war of attrition that had set in - and pulled out, leaving equal dead on both sides. Ukraine was now ripe for the Reich to take. Towerlight and CoG - feeling betrayed by Tbonia's actions - demanded for it to be re-taken. Tbonia realized their foul, and returned to aid its allies. The Three Horsemen once again invaded Ukraine to rid it of the Mordians. After innumerable & fearsome battles, many Tbonia military and civilian officials were fed up, and staged an apparent coups d'état - aided by the Reich - and under General Stamper, overthrew the Tbonian Republic's chairman. The Tbonian Republic were now dealing with deserters still loyal to the old chairman, while the Mordian Reich themselves had their coups. General Stamper claimed Oberst Fossdall to be a traitor, filled with greed and sin. He had the Führer tossed into a cell as he united the rest of the Reich, and with little to no resistance Stamper was elected the new Führer of the Reich. For a short time the two giants of Tbonia and the Reich were united, but not for long, as a General by the name of Kris, led yet another coups ''against the current rule in Tbonia, and turned his back on the Reich. '''The Return of Rick Vice' With a devastated army, little hope to cling on to, and a general barely able to hold his chain of command, the defeated Mordian Reich walked by foot out of Ukraine after sending out a signal with coded coordinates for what little of them remained to rally to. General Stamper and what remained of his most loyal officers were the last to show up, only to be met with a regiment of angry soldiers that had learned of his betrayal. But to everyone's surprise, their great leader had once returned. Rick Vice had rescued Fossdall from the cell he was sent to rot in, and allowed him to choose a punishment for the now-defaced Stamper. Fossdall chose for Stamper to be given cement shoes and had him thrown in a nearby lake, leaving the treacherous general to drown. However, when Fossdall returned, he was executed by Rice Vice, for losing sight of what the Vice Union was about. He had focused on economics, as well as changing their name, which their now-returned leader was displeased with. The Return of the Union The Vice Union was back, stronger than ever, and now reunited with their glorious leader. The Union took aim at Germany, deciding if that if they wanted to change the world, they would have to start at home. Starting with Hannover, turning it into a fortified city with constant artillery fire by day and night as several factions and nations tried to penetrate the Union defences. Gallery ViceUnionLogo.png 2014-01-12 00001.jpg|Führer Stamper inspiring the MRS and the MRNA before a battle. 2016-01-14_00002.jpg|Battle of Moscow 2016 2016-01-14_00003.jpg|Battle of Moscow 2016 2016-01-14_00001.jpg|Battle of Moscow 2016 Category:V4 Factions Category:V3 Factions Category:V2 Factions Category:V5 Factions Category:Vice Union Category:V6 Factions Category:Inactive Factions